helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:Ikuta Erina Wakuteka Take a chance Profile
List of Q&A ;Q1. What point are you careful about when singing “Wakuteka Take a chance”? :Making sure I sing properly into the microphone ;Q2. What point are you careful about when dancing to “Wakuteka Take a chance”? :Making sure I look like a robot, that part ;Q3. What was hard about the dance to “Wakuteka Take a chance”? :The rhythm ;Q4. What did you think when you first heard “Wakuteka Take a chance”? :One, Two, Three. Part 2 ;Q5. A few words for the people who are gonna listen to “Wakuteka Take a chance” from now on. :It’s a really cool song, so please listen to it ;Q6. What made you excited recently? :Ordering Niigaki-san’s bus tour DVD ;Q7. What has left the deepest impression on you since you joined Morning Musume? :Eating soba noodles contest ;Q8. What’s the most painful thing that has happened to you since you joined Morning Musume? :The rehearsals for the 2011 spring tour ;Q9. What’s the happiest thing that has happened to you since you joined Morning Musume? :Receiving members goods from the real person ;Q10. What makes you glad that you joined Morning Musume? :We all work really hard together ;Q11. If you were to express your personality in a single word, what would it be? :Selfish ;Q12. Please tell us something that you can be proud of. :I’m an excellent golfer ;Q13. If you were to compare yourself to an animal, what would it be? :Sloth or Tiger ;Q14. Are you a dog person, or a cat person? :Dog person. Dogs act selfish like me! ;Q15. Do you have anything you treasure? :Life. The presents I get from fans. ;Q16. What trait of a member do you want to emulate? :There are various things from everyone ;Q17. What do you want to fix about a member? :Nothing ;Q18. Which member is your greatest rival? :Everyone ;Q19. What’s your charm point? :My eyes ;Q20. What’s your strong point? :I’m cheerful ;Q21. What’s your weakness? :Being selfish ;Q22. Please tell us your favorite phrase. :Ahhh Ne! – What? ;Q23. What’s something that you think you’ve improved on since joining Morning Musume? :Dancing, my dance teacher said the same thing ;Q24. Please tell us one thing that surprised you after joining Morning Musume. :You have to do your own make up ;Q25. What challenge do you want to take on? :I want to be in the Guinness book of world records ;Q26. What are you into right now? :Collecting Niigaki-san’s goods ;Q27. Which Hello!Project song do you like? (And the reasons) :Niigaki-san and Takahashi-san’s “Kono Ai wo Kasanete” :Reasons are, when I hear it, it makes me want to be able to sing that well ;Q28. What’s your favorite food? :Strawberries and Ham ;Q29. What’s your favorite drink? :Strawberry Juice ;Q30. Are you good at cooking? If so, what’s your specialty? :I’m not good, but I like cooking. I can make delicious Gratin ;Q31. Is there anything that you dislike without having tasted it? :Vegetables ;Q32. What type of clothes do you like? :Loud and Flashy ;Q33. Which productions/works do you like? (Movies, novels, manga, etc.) :「Rabu☆Con」「Aishiteruze☆Beibe ;Q34. A brief comment to the 11th gen member that just joined! :Let’s do our best together! ;Q35. If you were to be reborn, what would you want to be? :Madonna, Lady Gaga or Niigaki-san ;Q36. What are you weak at? :Eating Vegetables ;Q37. What are you good at? :Handsprings ;Q38. What hairstyle do you want to try? :Blonde ;Q39. What do you do to relieve stress? :I go to karaoke ;Q40. What occupation do you want to try outside of Morning Musume? :I want to be a maid at a maid cafe ;Q41. What are 3 things that you want to do in your life? :Grow my hair long, go to the Vatican city and sing a solo song ;Q42. Where do you want to go the most right now? :Wherever Niigaki-san is ;Q43. What’s something that you unintentionally can’t stop doing? :Sleeping ;Q44. If you could have one wish granted, what would it be? :To become a Wizard ;Q45. What moved you recently? :Niigaki-san called me! ;Q46. What made you cry recently (or something that was painful or frustrating)? :I watched Niigaki-san’s DVD ;Q47. What made you happy recently? :I received solo parts ;Q48. If you were to go to an amusement park, where would you play first? :Roller Coasters ;Q49. As an idol, what’s something that you’re always careful about? :Nothing ;Q50. What part of you do you want all the fans to look closely at? :How I’m getting better ;Q51. A brief comment to conclude. :I’m facing my dream and walking towards it, please watch over me. Category:Ikuta Erina